Guai !
by bibibibi
Summary: Et merde...Une telle poisse, c'était digne de Bella, pas de lui...Si ? Jacob se retrouve piégé dans une situation assez peu glorieuse, le tout sur fond italien.. ONESHOT


Disclaimer : Tout à S. Meyer, cela va sans dire !

( Guai ! est l'équivalent de "Malheur", ou "Ciel"...Mmmh, oui je sais, l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui ^^")

_Et merde._

Le juron était sorti tout seul. Faut dire que le mot était approprié. Une telle poisse. C'était digne de Bella, pas de lui.

Il tourna à droite, à gauche, mais après quelques mètres parcourus réalisa qu'il était déjà passé par là, deux heures auparavant.  
_Merde de merde._

Jacob inspira un profondément, essayant de se calmer…sans y parvenir. Pour la première fois, il regretta qu'Alice ne puisse pas le voir, car sinon il y'aurai longtemps qu'elle aurai débarqué pour le sortir de cette galère. Mais non. Alice ne pouvait toujours pas voir les Quileutes, et lui était toujours perdu dans ce fichu quartier, où toutes les rues se ressemblaient. Si il avait pu se transformer, tout aurait été plus simple. Avec son flair de loup il les aurait retrouvé en moins de deux. Mais Jacob doutait qu'un loup de 110 kilos, aussi poilu et mignon qu'il puisse être (aux dires de Nessie du moins) passe inaperçu. Cependant, les rues étaient vides. Archi-vides. Venise était sensée être une ville touristique non ? Pas une seule âme humaine ne se profilait à l'horizon, sans doute à cause de la chaleur caniculaire qui y régnait. Mais quand même. L'idée de se transformer l'effleura de nouveau, et une fois encore il la chassa de son esprit. D'abord parce qu'il risquait toujours de croiser quelqu'un, et ensuite parce que ça ruinerait son costume et ça, ni Alice, ni Nessie ne le lui pardonneraient. En même temps, cette dernière allait bientôt avoir une bien meilleur raison de lui en vouloir.  
_Bordel de merde._

La situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, et son vocabulaire non plus. Soudain, il aperçu une silhouette, assises au bord d'un canaux. Se précipitant vers elle, il comprit que c'était en fait en faite un petit vieillard, habillé d'un pantalon troué et d'une chemise rapiécé.

- Monsieur s'il-vous-plait, vous pourriez m'aider, je cherche à trouver le chemin pour…

Jacob s'interrompit en voyant le vieille homme hausser un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui racontait.

_Génial. Il pige pas l'anglais, et je parle pas trois mots d'italien._ Il ajouta cependant, en désespoir de cause :

- La Chiasa Santa Sophia, vous connaissez ?

Dans un premier temps, le vieillard ne réagit pas, puis finit par se lever d'un bond, lui tourner le dos, et s'en aller d'un pas rapide.  
Cette fois-ci, Jacob ne jura, n'ayant plus de mot assez fort pour décrire la situation. Il se contenta de se laisser tomber là où le vieux état assis quelques instants auparavant. Il en était à analyser les différentes manières de se donner la mort lorsqu'il entendit une voix crier en italien avec insistance. Relevant la tête il reconnut Petit Vieux, flottant le long du canaux dans un espèce de rafiot, à mi-chemin entre un radeau et un bateau délabré. Rien à voir avec les luxueuses gondoles qu'il avait croisées jusqu'alors. C'était à se demander comment ce morceau de vois flottait toujours. Arrivé à son niveau, le vieillard continua à parler, faisant de grands moulinets de bras, désignant à la fois Jacob, le rafiot, un point imprécis dans l'horizon, et lui-même. Sans se faire prier, Jacob sauta sur le radeau, qui tanga dangereusement.

L'embarcation dérivait lentement, orientée par une petite rame que maniait habilement Petit Vieux. Celui-ci avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où il allait, et se mis après quelques instants à chanter. Après être passé sous une dizaine de ponts, et vu défiler des centaines de maison, Jacob commença à se demander s'il ne s'était pas fait avoir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'aperçu, la petite église qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo. Petit Vieux se colla au bord et, lui désignant le bâtiment, déclara :

- Santa Sophia.

Jacob sauta sur le rebord et se retourna, pour répéter une bonne dizaine de fois le seul mot italien qu'il connaissait, _Grazie_.

Petit Vieux l'arrêta en riant, et déclara :

- Ti auguro ogni gioia e felicità, la pace e la serenità…

Bien que n'en comprenant pas le sens, Jacob saisit parfaitement l'intention, et s'inclina profondément, une main sur le cœur, avec respect.

Petit Vieux hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait également compris. Par un coup de rame, il relança l'embarcation et repartie silencieusement par là où il était venu.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Jacob se tourna vers le lieu où il aurait du arriver deux heures plus tôt. Deux personnes attendaient devant la porte, dans l'ombre du porche. La première hilare, la seconde l'air relativement énervée.

- D'habitude, c'est plutôt la marié qui arrive en retard Jake, fit remarquer un Quil mort de rire.

Le concerné ne fit pas attention à la boutade, se concentrant sur le visage d'Edward. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de lires les pensées du loup passablement inquiet qui lui faisait face. Comprenant la raison du retard de son presque-gendre, Edward perdit son air sévère et éclata de rire à son tour.

- Quand les autres vont savoir ça !

Paniqué, Jacob pensa le plus fort possible « _Edward, s'il-te-plait, au nom de notre futur parenté, invente un truc un plus glorieux qu'un sens de l'orientation merdique. Pourquoi pas un combat contre un Volturi, ou bien… _»

- Aucune chance, affirma le vampire avec un sourire sadiquement parfait.

Jacob ne put retenir un gémissement. Emmet, Blondie et Paul n'allait plus le lâcher. Dire que se marier à Venise était sensé être romantique. Coupant court à son cauchemar, Quil lui fit remarquer qu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller.

- En effet, confirma Edward. La marié a été d'une patience étonnante, ajouta-t-il froidement.  
Jacob inspira profondément, et s'avança vers celle qui l'attendait depuis des heures, près à partager ses jours avec elle pour l'éternité, au sens littéral du terme...

So ? Verdict ?


End file.
